


Changed

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: WhenDiscoveryfinally lands in the future, not everyone is in one piece.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Keyla Detmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).



"May I join you?" 

Keyla's slight nod was more an acquiescence than an invitation.

"I'm probably the last person you want advice from," Michael continued.

Keyla looked up from her plate impassively, "And why is that?"

"You blame me. For the Battle of the Binary Stars."

"I used to," Keyla held her fork in mid air as she chewed, "but a lot has changed. This place, the future, it's different." _You're different_ she didn't have to say.

"Take it from me, it's okay to need help, to ask for it."

"Thanks, Michael. But I'm fine," Keyla said, averting her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for betaing, cleo.


End file.
